The mechanism of the reactions of thrombin and collagen with platelets will be investigated. The rate of binding of thrombin to platelets and the thrombin-platelet binding equilibrium will be studied by measuring fluorescence depolarization of fluorescent-labeled thrombin. Kinetics of collagen stimulation of platelets will studied by measuring collagen-induced secretion of ATP.